fuera de este mundo (literalmente)
by memoyolo14
Summary: bueno todo en mi vida estababien era feliz,me ponia a tirar hueva y de la nada tengo que lidiar con la muerte de toda mi familia,creepipastas,el multiverso y otras cosas mas bueno me lleva la chingada (esto es un multi-crossover de cualquier pendejada que se me ocurra ademas esta historia es yo mismo en cualquier otro pinche lugar que se me ocurra)
1. la mala suerte

**_LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LUIS TODO LO DEMAS ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES_**

 **ACCION!!!!!**

NARRANDO-MEMO (por siempre)

Todo empezo cuando estaba jugando con el xbox ya saben tipico huevon que no tenia nada mejor que hacer ya habia terminado la tarea de calculo y estaba solo en la casa chingada del santa fe si vivo en ese lugar.

Dejen les digo un poco de mi me llamo luis guillermo "chapo" rubio miranda me dicen "chapo" por que segun mis compas me le parezco cuando me rapo la jeta o simplemente diganme "memo" tengo cara no horrible pero no era nada guapo o como dirian los culeros de la prepa bien culero llevaba puesto una camisa azul un pants gris con lineas naranjas y tenis negros y blancos y una chamarra negra que tenia las letras en blanco que decian "rock you" y tenia tambien un gorro pero me desvio del tema.

Andaba jugando ninja gaiden black me estaba peleando con el guey de los nunchakus me lo chinge vi la cinematica y pos me aburri y apage el xbox me di cuenta de que no guarde la partida y lo maneje como una persona muy madura

yo:-me lleva la reputisima chingadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!-

sip muy maduro decidi dormir pos ya era bien tarde como las 6:00 pm……… que? Soy muy huevon y no me da verguenza admitirlo.

De noche…..

Bueno alguien toca la puerta y dormi con toda la ropa puesta que pinches horas son y quien toca la pinche puerta bueno acostado no lo averiguare me pare de mi chingada cama y pos a ver a que pendejo toca la puerta

yo:-¿quien es?-

pregunte yo me respondieron de una manera bastante cortes tirando la puerta y rompiendo me el osico lo ultimo que vi antes de perder la conciencia fue a putos stormtroopers negros (o eso parecian).

La mañana siguiente……….

Pero donde cojones estoy y por que en nombre de los indiorantes estaba desnudo hmmmmmm……. Mi chota se sigue viendo decente a si que tal vez no me violaron los "niga"troopers (si asi les puse)

aparentemente estaba en un clase de tubo de vidrio o algo asi lo unico que quiero saber es para que chingados me raptaron estos perros se empeso a abrir una gran puerta metalica y decidi cerrar mis ojos y hacerme el inconciete despues escuche unas voces

???:-¿es este?-

pregunto una voz un poco profunda

???:-s..si señor-

dijo la voz del clasico debilucho inteligente era como escuchar a un dexter

???:-hmmmm le dieron "ese" ojo?-

pregunto profundin que pinche ojo? que puta madre me hicieron?

???:-s...si señor el pudo resistir toda la energia emitida por "ese" ojo-

afirmo el dexter me pregunto a que se referiran con "ese" ojo sera el sharingan……. me volvi loco o que eso es estupido

???:-por que se lo darian a esa basofia?-

dijo una nueva voz que sonaba como la de escorpion en mk 9 y este wey que? basofia? me insulta como si fuera anime que pendejo

"profundin":-a general pienso que ya se encargo de su mision-

dijo profundin cual mision? estos cabrones son agentes secretos o que?

voz de escorpion:-si jefe todo tipo relacinado con esta basofia ya no esta "disponible"-

dijo el de voz de escorpio no se que mas discutieron por que me perdi en una rabia tan cabrona que asustaria a hulk y despues de eso "ROJO".

Despues……….

No se que paso pero esta rodeado de rojo y debajo de mi habia 2 cuerpos uno llevaba puesto uniforme militar y lentes para sol tenia un agujero en donde su corazon deberia estar el otro tenia tenis desabrochados y un bata de cietifico y literalmente le faltaba cara de la nada senti frio y note que estaba desnudo empese a buscar ropa asta que recorde lo que dijieron casi me pongo a llorar pero recorde que debia escapar pudo ponerme a llorar como maricon despues de que escape busce mis pertenencias o lo que tenia conmigo cuando me putearon y nokearon que estaban convenientemente en un clase de casillero con mi nombre en el me puse mi camisa azul,mis boxers de metal slug(amo ese juego),los tenis,mi chamarra y el pants gris ya estaba listo para buscar el wey de la voz profunda o "profundin" como le digo por su voz el paresia ser el jefe de esta pinche organizacion loca vi mi alrededor y se paresia al helicarrier de shiled de ultimate spiderman chida serie empese a escuchar verios pasos y vi un monton de esos "niga"troopers con todo tipo de armas pero me sentia extrañamente calmado el que parecia su lider hablo

lider:-detengan al proyecto "determinacion" a toda costa fuerza letal esta permitida-

dijo su lider con voz de boba fett dijo determinacion? eso no puede ser pero mis pensamientos fero interrumpidos por un nigatrooper se me abalanso pero para su sorpresa y la mia lo patie en medio del pecho y se escucharon sus costillas romperse……….. o son debiles y su armadura es peor que la de un stormtrooper o me tranformaron en un monstruo en este lugar probablemente ambos y si lo que pienso es cierto entonces podria….

de la nada levanto mi mano derecha y apunto enfrente de mi con mi palma abierta y sale un tipo de cabeza draconica con cuenos del puto diablo con su ojo derecho brillando rojo y el izquierdo tenia una grieta de arriba a bajo no me podia creer invoce un gaste blaster soy puto dios y con eso dije

yo:-get dunked bitches!!!!!!!-

y dispare los nigatroopers se desintegraron yo asesine y no me senti mal eso es preocupante pero como sea debo buscar al lider sali por la puerta de acero o lo que sea y empieso a ir por un corredor siempre a la derecha lo voy a encontrar y el va a sufrir.

Mas tarde……..

Segui corriendo como loco chingandome nigatroopers de izquierda a derecha si podia usar los blasters podia usar los huesos y tambien la telequinesis o era control de gravedad? con esas habilidades andaba puteandome a todos y llegue a unos portones pero considerando que todo lo demas era tecnologico esto parecia la casa de la rina de inglaterra entre y me encontre con un wey sentado literalmente gritando "SOY EL PUTO JEFE!!!" me le quede viendo por unos segundo asta que el hablo

"profundin":-entonces escapaste y en unas horas ya destruiste toda mi organizacion…..-

dijo profundin y a mi me valia verga pero quiero saber su nombre y motivos

"profundin": -pero todo al final tuvo exito-

dijo de nuevo que….? no mames por que esta clase de weyes tienen siempre que estar tan locos es mi turno de hablar

yo:-aja si todo un exito todos estan muerto yay pura felicida-

dije de mala gana el solo me vio y respondio con

"profundi":-no seas asi depues de todo tu eres ese exito-

y yo solo me quede como pendejo que soy su exito que chingados…?.

 **CORTEEEEEE!!!!**

CONTINUARA


	2. explicaciones y me chingan

**_LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LUIS TODO LO DEMAS ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES_**

 **ACCION!!!!!**

Como que su exito? acaso soy una clase de arma de guerra cabrona? nada de esto tiene sentido pero se que lo voy a descuartisar como un leon a una zebra

"profudin":-veras mi objetivo y el objetivo de esta organisacion era entender mas el multiverso y usar los recursos que estos nos daban-

me explico profundin de verdad debo prguntar su nombre no le puedo decir por siempre profundin

yo:-aver primero lo primero cual es tu pinche nombre? y despues que puto multiverso? estas loco o que?-

pregunte de manera molesta y desesperada

samuel:-bueno ya que preguntas yo soy samuel armstrong y sobre el multiverso tu ya lo conoces pero no saves que es real despue de todo tus habilidades te las dimos a partir de cierto esqueleto sonriente-

me dijo samuel este wey le diria loco pero si invoce los huesos y los gaster blasters eso quiere decir...

samuel:-parece que ya te diste cuenta-

escuche que dijo samuel y lo voltee a ver fijament a sus ojos

samuel:-veras el multiverso no es diferentes tierras con diferentes personas que hacen la misma monotona mierda que aqui no todo tipo de historia en este mundo fairy tail,one piece,undertale,todas existen-

dijo samuel eso no aclara las cosas asi que le are mas pregunta antes de chingarmelo

yo:-si son otros mundos como es que aqui son solo historias?-

pregunte con aire de curiosidad parecia que iva a responder

samuel:-dioses-

dijo simple mente le respondi devidamente

yo:-¿¡que mierda!?-

a este wey le faltan tornillos muchos tornillos

samuel:-deja te explico niño-

¡niño! que se joda tengo 17 pinche puto

samuel:-en este mundo estan los 2 absolutos el bien primario amdergan y el mal supremo zalgo esos dos decidieron hacer que la gente "creara" estas historias pero enrealidad los 2 absoulutos les metieron esa informacion y eso hiso todas las "historias" que ves-

me explico samuel ya estaba arto tengo lo que nesecitaba es hora de acabar con el pero antes...

yo:-cual fue el objetivo de todo esto? por que raptarme,matar a mi familia?-

pregunte bastante enojado aun que apenas visitaba a mis familiares pero de todas formas...

samuel:-te hacian debil y con ellos aqui no podrias cumplir con tu proposito-

enserio? hijo de perra...

yo:-¿cual es ese proposito...?-

pregunte lentamente me sentia confundido y muy muy MUY enojado

samuel:-...destruir a los 2 absolutos-

contesto samuel de manera...¿molesta? yo soy quien deberia estar perdiendo los estribos

samuel:-esos dos nos usan como juguetes se suponen que son dioses pero se portan como niñitos de primaria no solo eso si no que se atreven a mostrar las vidas personales de otros que nisiquiera estan en su juristiccion...-

continuo samuel el wey parecia que iva a explotar y se veia un tanto rojo en la cara

samuel:-y tu seras quien los destruya-

termino el samuel y yo solo dije de manera cordial

yo:-haslo tu baboso-

el se rio no de mi era como una risa de orgullo eso no tiene mucho sentido

samuel:-¿quieres saver algo niño?-

pregunto samuel con un tono burlon

yo:-no de ti hijo de perra-

respondi casi automaicamente

samuel:-bueno no quieres saber que la mitad de tu familia no fue asesinada por nosotros si no por los sirvientes de zalgo-

dijo eso y todo se fue ala mierda con una velocidad estupidamente anormal lo tome del cuello y luego invoce varios huesos del suelo y lo clavaron por todas partes despues de averlo matado de tal manera solo pude pensar en todo lo que a pasado ¿por que a mi? pero eso no le quita razon a samuel si los sirvintes de zalgo mataron a la mitad de mi familia eso quiere decir que amdergan pudo pararlo pero no lo hiso el se suponia que era el bien primario ¿o lo que sea? pero esto me da un objetivo aunque el hijo de puta de samuel me hiso esto el tiene razon esos dos deben morir... y yo sere quien los mate.

Unas horas despues...

Estba justo afuera de la base que aparentemente estaba en una montaña okay lo siguiente eran tumbas para los que asesinaron

y eso me hiso recordar que todo lo que me importaba estaba muerto eso me dejo muy en la mierda asta ahora lo pude bloquear de mi mente pero ya no estoy en peligro asi que no deberia aver problema con que me ponga a llorar mas que maria magdalena.

unas 20 horas de "cry me a river"...

Ya se me secaron los ojos y estaba muy enfadado,triste,deprimido,etc... que deberia hacer ahora tengo que matar a 2 diose hijos de puta y conseguir una nueva vida eso si no me mato de pura tristesa ¿que deberia hacer...? mejor me dejo de hacer preguntas y hago las tumbas de mi familia veo una colina perfecto para esto se que no tengo sus cuerpos pero algo es algo no?.

Una construccion despues...

hice las tumas y me siento desepsionado al verlas sabia que me saldrian mal pero no mames eran 4 montones de tierra con una piedra medio grande cada una y sus nombres grabados en ellas para poner los nombes use un mini-gaster blaster ya se volvio a hacer de noche y yo tengo un putero de hueva ademas de sueño

de la nada me senti amenazado y con instintos que no conocia me agache y vi pasar algo blanco con una sonrisota se me hacia parecido el wey y pos decidi asumir quien era

yo:-¿jeff?-

pregunto u pos el se cago de risa y luego me dijo

jeff:-parece que alguien save algunas cosa ¿eh?-

dijo el loquillo este eso confirmo que si era "jeff the killer" me deberia sentir asustado pero en este momento no me importaba mucho senti algo en mi ojo derecho y luego lo agarre con mi telekinesis o lo que sea con lo que lo ande agarrando lo puse enfrente de mi y pregunte

yo:-no estoy de buenas paletita payaso ¿que chingados quieres?-

a lo que el contesto con

jeff:-llevarte lejos de aqui porsupuesto-

dijo con tono burlon lugo senti como unos tentaclos me agarraban y un sonido de estatica sentia que estaba callendo y luego escuche algo que dijo jeff que me da mas razones de chingarme a zalgo y amdergan pero mas a zalgo

jeff:-el viene y no te quiere aqui-

maldita perra sonriente despues de eso todo se torno negro.

 **CORTEEEEEE!!!!**

CONTINUARA


	3. en el underground

Me levante despues de lo que se que me hicieron jeff la "bitch"

y probablemente slender "flaca" empese a ver a mis alrededores y vi unas flores amarillas en uno que otro lugar luego me pare y baje la vista y vi que estaba en una cama de esas mismas flores

este lugar se me hace parecido... demasiado parecido

flowey:-hola humano-

dijo una voz con una felicidad tan finjida que me dieron ganas de darme un balaso volteo a ver a la puta flor que me hablo su voz aun que en el juego no la tiene sigue siendo como me la imaginaba -soy flowey la flor pareces perdido nesecitas ayuda?- no mames su voz es molesta invoce mis "satanic" blasters... que mis blasters y los de sans son diferentes los de el son mas draconicos mientras que los mios parecen mas demoniacos

flowey:-woooow!!!ca-calmate no te are nada-

yo solo le dispare a la chingada con el blaster logre ver que se metio bajo la tierra que puto maricon bueno ya que estoy en el mundo de undertale tratare de volverme mas fuerte atravez de LV8 y asi podre chingarme a zalgo y amdergan bueno con un no tan mal plan en mente y con un objetivo en claro voy a las ruinas

ademas de por como hablaba flowey esta es la primera vez que viene frisk-chara o los dos...las dos? o eran asexuales?

a la mierda y con eso me dirijo a las ruinas del underground

Poco tiempo despues...

Andaba yendo por las ruinas y toda puta rana rara que tenia los huevos de tratar de pelear conmigo la agarraba a patadas asta que estuviera noqueadas eso daba algo de LV creo... yo no usare mis putos poderes "sans"ecionales con pinches ranas vieron lo que hice ahi?eh?eh? como sea segui mi camino asta la trampa de pinchos que desearia aberme aprendido... si no fuera de que puedo volar con mi telekinesis ya pasando al otro lado todo seguia bien... asta que escuche a alguien llorando y si paso lo que pienso que paso toriel va andar llorando un puteroooooo!!!! ahora que hago? no se que pasara si me ve decidi no ir a revisar asta que escuche su grito de pura tristesa

toriel:-POR QUE TODOS ELLOS TERMINAN IGUAL!!!!!-

su puta madre si puede gritar la cabra esa supongo que por "ellos" se refiere a los otros 6 niños que vinieron al monte ebot estaba apunto de irme pero yo que soy pero bien blando de corazon me di media vuelta y fui a donde escuche el grito... puta madre yo ¿por que eres asi?.

Despues...

Le vi a toriel sentada al borde de un lugar con dos scaleras una de cada lado habia varios petalos rojos en el piso ademas de un arbol marchito se le podian ver las lagrimas a la pobre no mames se ve muy diferente de como en el juego y tambien diferente de como la dibujan los fans parece monstruo pero no horrible y parece mas humana no demasiado pero como sea ya vine ahora que? no pense bien en que hacer despues de eso -qui-quien eres tu ?- ya me vio? bueno no es como si me estuviera escondiendo asi que decidi responderle

yo:-bueno me llamo...-

diferente mundo diferente nombre? o me quedo con el que tengo a la mierda

yo:-luis y soy pos un pendejo que se callo por un agujero en el monte este-

le dije yo ella se veia triste pero tambien algo emocionada

toriel:-bueno mi niño me podrias decir como pasaste las trampas de las ruinas? son my peligrosas-

woah no mames no soy ningun niño tengo 17 y pos no se que decirle use mi magia no eso me haria ver sospechoso vale verga me voy a inventar algo a lo baboso

yo:-bueno solo nade en el agua del lado de la trampa de pinchos-

hay no chinges que se la crea

toriel:-si eso siempre parecia un fallo de construccion-

si se lo creyo no mames bueno ahora a preguntar chingaderas que ya se para no verme sospechoso

yo:-entonces ¿me puedes decir que lugar es este?-

me aguanto decir mis groserias por que esta es una buena señora ahora no soy furri ni nada de eso mentiría si digiera que no me le quede viendo a sus pechugas esas madres son grandes no tanto tampoco pervertidos de mierda

toriel:-bueno pequeño estamos en las ruinas en el underground-

okay seguire con este acto de no se nada por ahora

yo:-¿¡entonces estoy en el infierno!?-

pregunte con sorpresa falsa joder o soy buen actor o ella esta medio pendeja

toriel:-no,no,no pequeño estas en el hogar de los monstruos-

aja muy interesante y esto fue asi por un buen rato cuando termino de explicarme todo lo que yo ya sabia decidi terminar lo que vine a hacer

yo:-bueno... ¿porquellorabas?-

pregune tan rapido que probablemente no me entendio

toriel:-...-

no dijo nada y se me quedo viendo eso no puede ser bueno

toriel:-veras... ya habian venido varios humanos aqui-

no me lo tiene que decir si no quiere ¡rapido! busca una excusa para evitar el tema

yo:-si escuche las historias niños desapareciendo en una montaña-

ella se vio sorprendida de que yo supiera esto pero no deberia quiero decir desaparecen 6 niños y ¿de verdad creen que no habria rumores?

toriel:-parece que lo sab--

¿espera por que se detuvo que esta pasando?

de la nada veo una luz brillante y estoy de vuelta en la cama de flores me levanto lo mas rapido que pude y comence a mirar mis alrededore pero vi a una niña por lo menos de 15 o 16 años su piel era la de una persona bronceada pelo negro un pecho de tamaño normal...¿por que pense eso? espera un segundo estoy aqui de nuevo y estoy al lado de una niña que se parece mucho a... o mierdaaaaaaaaa...ella es frisk eso quiere decir que reseteo y supongo que como no soy de este mundo o al menos no hace unos minutos cuando ella reseteo solo me llevo al pasado del poco tiempo mio haciendo que yo apareciera junto a ella eso es la mejor explicasion que tengo o me esta tratando de decir algo

frisk:-emmmmm... hola ¿tu tambien caíste aqui abajo?

hmmmmmm que decirle a la niña solo dire mierda asta que se canse de preguntar

yo:-no niña me caí pa arriba-

no mames que maduro soy es solo una niñita y ya ando de cabron

frisk:-no soy una niña además no deberias de ser asi con los demás

no esta en lugar de decirme eso ¿no se pone a matar a todos los monstruos o era chara? joder me di cuenta de que aqui voy a depender de puras teorias para saber que pasa ¿es frisk el bueno o es chara? esto se va a poner complicado... espera ¿siquiera puedo tener LV?,¿si no soy de este mundo sus reglas me afectan? joputoder

se me armo un pedote a si contestarle a frisk

yo:-¿... entonces eres niño?

jajaja soy un cabrón

frisk:-¿¡QUE!? ¡NO SOLO ME REFIERO A QUE SOY UNA ADOLESCENTE!-

jeje se enojó

yo:-no te diste a entender bien pequeña-

frisk:-no soy pequeña tengo 15...-

esta susurrando y la escuché... bueno tambien tengo oír mejorado

yo:-y yo tengo 17 y solo me llegas al pecho eso te hace pequeña-

tengo razon yo mido 1'70 y ella como unos 1'55 se me quedo viendo tal vez se pregunte como la escuche

frisk:-(suspiro) soy frisk ¿cual es tu nombre?

bueno coreana negra ya quiere saber mi nombre bueno por que noooooooo... estoy viendo el fantasma de chara... WTF.

chara:-creo que tu nuevo amigo esta loco frisk

a la mierda tal vez tenga que ver con mi nuevo ojo derecho a si no le e contestado a frisk

yo:-bueno yo soy luis pero me puedes decir memo y soy de mexico

las dos ponieron cara de "eso explica todo" malditas perras si chara es mujer sus tetas fantasmales lo confirman y son un poquito mas grandes que las de frisk... ¿por que sigo haciendo esas observaciónes?

chara:-rarito

perraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... o es flowey puta flor y tambien pobre flor

flowey:-hola humano asi que lo arruinaste y decidi--

hola a ti también flor parece recrdarme le voy a sonreir a ver si lo capta... o si se ve ma asustado siiiiiiiiiiiiiii jodete flor

frisk:-emmmmm ¿por que esta asustado de ti?-

yo solo levanta los hombros dejando claro que no lo sabia aun que si lo se o mira las semillas de la no tan amistad lo se por la cara que puso flowey o esto se va a poner bueno.

 **CORTEEEEEE!!!!**

CONTINUARA


	4. las cosas avanzan y la cago

**_LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LUIS TODO LO DEMAS ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES_** **ACCION!!!!!** ésa flor se ve con ganas de puetarme y correr le voy a seguir el juego esta vez no necesitó qie frisk se pregunte como se magia bueno creo que es magia.

flowey:-¿tu que haces aqui?-

como si le fuera a contestar a este hijo de pe-

frisk:-el tambien callo con migo señor flor-

yo:-...frisk no hables por mi-

enserio que puta o solo soy yo siendo un mal nacido

chara:-lo ves frisk no solo esta loco tambien es un baboso-

¿por que? solo dije la verdad y por que lo diria en voz alta si solo frisk deberia ser capaz de escucharla aparte de mi pero no necesito que ellas sepan eso

flowey:-ooooo bueno son nuevos en el underground ¿verdad?

si,si,si aun que flowey sabe que eso no es cierto pero a la mierda o ya no hay semmilas de la amistad apuntandome me pregnto si frisk las vio y se hacia pendeja o esta bien ciega

frisk y yo:-si-,-puede ser-

wow lo dijimos al mismo tiempo dat coordinación

flowey:-golly eso no es bueno alguien les tendra que explicar como funcionan las cosas aqui-

todo se puso negro y blanco y vi en mi pecho un corazon rojo con otro corazón negro mas pequeño adentró del rojo creo que esa es mi alma

flowey:-ven eso ésas son sus almas ellas son la culminación de to--

se me quedó viendo o a mi alma mejor dicho tal vez si me concentro... aja mi LV salio al lado de mi alma y era de... su puta madre

chara:-que esta viendo asri... flowey tan--

mierda a hora tambien lo esta viendo chara y tambien frisk creo que es momento de decir "this is when you know you fucked up" mi LV o "level of violence" que en español se significa nivel de violencia es 30 y eso a de ser por la matanza que hice en mi mundo

flowey:-ummmmm creo que yo... mevoynomemates-

wow eso es hablar rapido y se metio a la tierra sip flowey me tiene miedo al menos no tendre que lidiar con sus chingaderas

frisk:-¿por que huiria asi?

a frisk deja de hacerte pendeja tu sabes el por que chara se me quedo mirando con miedo y interes ¿eso es algo bueno o malo?

???:-¿¡hola hay alguien aqui!?

...esa voz es de toriel y parece que chara la reconoció y ahora esta llorando... ¿los fantasmas pueden llorar?

espera ya llego la mama cabra

bueno ahí esta toriel en toda su gloria o la que le queda

toriel:-¿niños humanos?, parece que calleron en el underground-

yo:-...

puse cara de no saber una chingada no quiero verme demasiado sospechoso

frisk:-si señora,¿verdad memo?

¿me habla a mi?

yo:-si,si,si nos caimos pa arriba

por la mueca que puso toriel no parece que le guste el sarcasmo

toriel:-mi niño por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo

eso me hizo enojar ¿que se cree mi mama? ella esta muerta como la puta cabra esta si se pasa de la raya

frisk:-¿entonces como se llama señora cabra?-

ella ya lo sabe eso quiere decir que noto mi enojo hacía toriel o que quería ver sé como una niñita inocente que no puede controlar el puto tiempo

toriel:-yo soy toriel la cuidadora de las ruinas-

aja muy interesante luego nos dijo que la siguieramos nos encontramos las trampas de las ruinas llegamos a un corredor donde nos dijo que lo recorrieramos sin su ayuda lo que fue estupido y despues de eso nos dijo que la esperaramos aqui y le diera un teléfono a frisk eso me hizo recordar algo empece a revisar las bolsas de mi chamarra y encontré un celular touch alquatel y unos audífonos azules me pregunto por que siguen ahi despies de todo me rapto una organización secreta pero eso no es importante los volvi a poner en mis bolsas y luego me llamo frisk

frisk:-voy a ir a buscar a toriel ¿vienés?-

con que ya llegue a esta parte del juego bueno creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es estar con frisk solo por ahora

yo:-si no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer vamos-

asi es como frisk y yo nos dimos camino a la casa de toriel vi unas ranas creo que se llaman frogit o algo asi eran los que te decian unas instrucciones en el juego pero luego salio uno con ganas de pelear y yo pos me lo iva a putear pero frisk me detuvo

frisk:-¿¡que estas haciendo!?

aja si no muy inocente mocosa pendeja

yo:-quiere pelea yo lo dare pelea o mejr dicho yo golpeandole la cara de manera seguida asta que llore o caiga inconsciente-

se me quedó viendo con miedo y furia pero sobre todo con confusion

frisk:-¿no lo ibas a matar?-

chara:-no le creas frisk viste su LV no se le puede confiar solo concentremonos en sacar a todos los monstruos de aqui... permanentemene-

oooojojojo parece que estas dos an estado reseteando mas de lo que esperaba y por como lo dicen an pasado muchas cosas si chara es asi de buena solo quiere decir que la teoria de que es una buena persona pero se volvio loca de odio era real y frisk ya se lo quito o nunca fue mala en pri er lugar y el genocidio solo fue la curiosidad de frisk esto se pone cada vez mas interesante

yo:-¿sera por esa cosa del LV que piensas que los mataria?

a se ve asustada y un poco cuidadosa supongo que se le hizo raro que le atinara debo de ser mas cuidadoso con lo que digo

chara:-frisk con cuidado este tipo es peligroso-

¿esta chara preoucupada por frisk? pero tiene razon soy bastante violento o bueno si me vuelvo loco solo resetea y ya

yo:-bueno si no me puedo chingar a la ra--

me interrumpio de la nada la puta rana con... unas moscas magicas... WTF yo lo esquive con facilidad luego me acerce jodidamente rapido y le di un uppercut derecho a su puta cara mandandolo a volar y haciendo que frisk corra a ayudarlo chara se me quedó mirando con odio

chara:-¡maldito hijo de perra!-

esta mocosa ya me arto maldita giga-puta

yo:-vayase a la verga-

espera le acabo de hablar... oooooooooo mierda

chara:-¿puedes... verme?

como cuando la cagas mas que una paloma.

 **CORTEEEEEE!!!!** CONTINUARA


End file.
